Pokemon: Betrayed Ash
by Hero Time 81
Summary: After losing the Kalos League, Ash is betrayed by most of his friends. The only ones that are still on his side are his Pokémon, Bonnie, Professor Oak, Gary and his little sister, Lyla. He takes all of his Pokémon and leaves with Lyla and Bonnie for the Alola Region, where he becomes the first ever Alola Champion, meeting three of his rivals along the way, as well as his soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

**I've read a couple of fanfics where Ash gets betrayed by his friends, so I decided to write my own 'Ash gets betrayed' fic. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

Ch.1: Betrayed

It was a warm summer afternoon, and Ash Ketchum has just returned to the Kanto Region from Kalos with his friends Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. As they walked down the street heading towards Pallet Town, Serena and Clemont stayed a few steps behind Ash and Bonnie with Serena feeling a little uneasy.

"We're almost to my hometown, guys! Man, I can't wait to introduce you to the friends I've made during my Pokémon journey," said Ash excitedly as one of his PokéBalls opened and out came the first Pokémon he caught in Kalos, Greninja. "What is it, Greninja?"

"I just have a feeling something bad is about to happen," replied Greninja. **(A.N.: Ash is an Aura user so can understand what Pokémon are saying.)**

"What exactly," asked Ash, concerned.

"I don't know, but we better be prepared," said Greninja and Ash nodded, and the two mimicked their movements and were engulfed in a water veil, which exploded and a giant shuriken was formed on Greninja's back, transforming into Ash–Greninja.

"What is it, Ash," asked Bonnie.

"Greninja senses that something's about to happen," answered Ash as he then saw from Greninja's eyes that the 'Ninja Pokémon' was looking at Serena and Clemont with a slight glare. " _Why is Greninja looking at them like that?_ "

"Serena, can we talk for a moment," asked Clemont and Serena nodded, clearly not paying attention to Greninja's glare, and walked a bit further into the woods.

"What's gotten into them," asked Bonnie, confused.

"I don't know, but Greninja is sensing something wrong," said Ash and turned to water/dark–type. "Go follow them and make sure they don't see you."

Greninja nodded and went after Serena and Clemont.

When Greninja did find Serena and Clemont, he heard Clemont talking.

"We need to convince him to give up his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. I'm sure Bonnie will join us for sure. Even his own mother agrees with us," said Clemont and then looked at Serena's sad expression. "Look, I know you love him, but it's for the best, Serena!"

Greninja couldn't believe what he was hearing, and because of him being Ash–Greninja, Ash also heard what Clemont told Serena, and felt anger built inside of him. He heard Ash's voice in his head to go back and Greninja did just that.

"I though they believed in me. I guess I was wrong about them," muttered Ash.

"What is it, Ash? Tell me what's wrong," asked Bonnie and Ash told her everything he heard through Greninja and the little girl was shocked her brother and Serena would betray Ash, along with some of his other friends and his own mother. "Ash, right here and now, I want to tell you that I'll always be on your side!"

"Thanks, Bonnie. It means a lot to me," said Ash and turned to Greninja, who had just come back. "That's what you were sensing, right?" Greninja nodded and returned back to normal.

"I still can't believe what's about to happen," said Bonnie sadly.

"Well, there's no way to avoid it, but at least there's someone else who is also on our side," said Ash with a smile.

"Really? Who," asked Bonnie.

"My little sister, Lyla. She's always looked up to me and I know that she won't turn her back on me," said Ash with a smile.

"It's good that your sister is on your side, but why would the others betray you," asked Bonnie.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out," said Ash and then saw Serena and Clemont approaching. "Here they come. Act like you don't know a thing."

"Right," replied Bonnie.

"I really want to hit them with a Water Shuriken," Greninja whispered angrily.

"I want to Thunderbolt them," said Pikachu.

"There you guys are. We were starting to get worried," said Ash as Serena and Clemont neared them.

"Sorry, I thought I saw an electric–type and I wanted Serena to come as back up, but it was just a wild Pidgey," lied Clemont, which caused Bonnie to narrow and grit her teeth in frustration. She was about to say something, but Ash stopped her.

"Well, let's get going. The sooner we get to my house, the better," said Ash in anger and Serena and Clemont looked at him, confused. Clemont tried to get an answer out of Bonnie, but she just ignored him, confusing him even more.

"What's gotten into her," Serena asked Clemont, who only shrugged, but tensed up when he saw Greninja giving him a glare that could even scare Arceus.

When they neared Ash's house, the gang saw a girl with black hair, wearing a white T–Shirt with a PokéBall at the center, long pink skirt and blue shoes.

"Hey, sis," called Ash and the girl immediately went up to him and hugged him.

"Ash, Pikachu, I'm so happy to see you," said the girl as she continued to hug Ash.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Lyla. How have you been," asked Ash.

"Great, well, until a few hours ago," said Lyla, sadly.

"Um, Ash, who's that," asked Serena.

"That's my little sister, Lyla. She's 8, so doesn't have a Pokémon yet," answered Ash and turned to his sister. "Lyla, these are Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and my first Pokémon I caught in Kalos, Greninja."

"It's very nice to meet you," said Bonnie as she went up to Lyla and shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, too," said Lyla and then looked up at Greninja. "So that's the famous Greninja that can change its form?"

"You know about that," asked Ash, surprised.

"Of course. Mom and I watched the Kalos League and that transformation thing the two of you can do is the best thing I've ever seen," exclaimed Lyla happily, but stopped when she Ash looking at her with a serious expression. "What is it?" Ash bend down and whispered.

"Listen, Lyla. Earlier today, Greninja and I transformed and through our bond, I learnt that some of my friends are about to betray me, including mom, Serena and Clemont. You, Bonnie and the rest of my Pokémon are the only ones so far that have my back," explained Ash. "I count on you, right?"

Lyla couldn't believe what her brother just said and then looked at Bonnie, who nodded in sadness, and then looked back at Ash. "I'll always be by your side, big bro."

"Thanks, sis. By the way, you said you were doing great until a few hours ago. Why is that," asked Ash, concerned.

"Well, your other 'friends' showed up at home and started to talk bad things about you. I couldn't stand it and went to the lab to play with some of your Pokémon," said Lyla.

"Who's at the house," asked Bonnie.

"Mom, Brock, Misty, Tracey, Max, May, Dawn, Cilan, Iris and Gary," said Lyla.

"No doubt all of them will turn their backs on us," snarled Greninja, but only Ash understood him.

"Well, let's get this over with," said Ash. Bonnie, Lyla, Pikachu and Greninja agreed and all seven of them walked inside. When Ash walked in, what Lyla said was right as his mom, Brock, Misty, Tracey, Max, May, Dawn, Cilan, Iris and Gary were all there, and when she saw him enter, Misty went up to him.

"Ash Ketchum, we need to talk," said Misty harshly. Ash looked over to Bonnie, who had Dedenne and the two Zygarde Cores **(A.N.: Squishy and Z2 are with Bonnie and they'll also be in the story.)** ready for battle. Ash smiled and turned back to the bigger group.

"Is that so, Waterflower? Does it have to do something with the fact that all of you want to force me to give up on my dream of becoming a Pokémon Master," asked Ash, surprising everyone. Misty turned to Serena and Clemont with anger at which Clemont started to sweat a little.

"We didn't tell him, I swear. Right, Serena," Clemont asked the honey blonde girl to which she only nodded silently and she looked like she was about to burst into tears, but only Greninja noticed it and he looked at her confused.

"Yeah, next time check your surrounding for any nearby ninjas," said Bonnie, confusing everybody in the room besides Ash, so she continued. "Ash and Greninja used Ash–Greninja to 'spy' a little."

"And Greninja heard everything you said, which means I heard it as well," added Ash.

"To be honest, I'm kinda surprised at you and Serena. Do you really think that I would betray Ash? C'mon, even Team Rocket are not that stupid to do something like that," said Bonnie, which caused Lyla to laugh as she has heard about the Team Rocket trio.

"Bonnie, are you seriously siding with this loser," Clemont asked his sister, surprised that she was comparing their intelligence to Team Rocket's.

"Do you know who the real losers are? All of you for losing Ash as a friend," said Lyla. "You can talk how many leagues he had lost, and I still won't care! Even Arceus can't make me turn my back on Ash!"

"The same goes for me. And if you want a fight, we'll gladly beat you," said Bonnie as Dedenne's cheeks sparkled.

"Count us in, too," said Squishy as he and Z2 got out of Bonnie's bag and dozens of cells went into them as they transformed into their 10% forms, shocking everyone.

Ash couldn't believe what was happening. He felt warmth in his heart while listening Lyla and Bonnie for staying by his side, but even he was surprised to see the two Zygarde Cores willing to fight the traitors. He and Greninja then looked at each other and nodded. They mimicked their moves and were engulfed in a water veil, which then exploded and a giant shuriken was formed on Greninja's back.

Everybody, besides Lyla, Delia, Bonnie, Serena and Clemont, were surprised that Greninja changed its form. Lyla and Delia had seen it on TV, but the experience of seeing Ash–Greninja right in front of them was completely different.

"We're not scared of you. Chespin, let's go," said Clemont as he brought out the Kalos grass–type starter and then looked at Serena. "Serena, help me out."

Serena had no choice, but to comply as the voice Clemont used was like he was ordering her to assist him, and brought out Braixen.

"Chespin, use Pin Missile," said Clemont.

"Braixen, use Flamethrower," said Serena in a regrettable voice.

The two Pokémon saw that they were facing Pikachu, Ash–Greninja, Dedenne and the two 10% Zygardes, and panicked a little. Then they looked at each other and nodded, and fired their attacks, but not their opponents. They launched Pin Missile and Flamethrower and at their PokéBalls, destroying them, much to Clemont's and Serena's shock.

"Chespin, what are you doing," asked Clemont and got his answer when Braixen and Chespin went up to Ash and Bonnie.

"Ash, Serena and Clemont may think that you're weak, but we don't" said Braixen, but only Ash and the Pokémon understood her.

"Yeah, you're the best trainer in the world," added Chespin.

"It's good to know that you two are on our side," said Pikachu.

"And I was wondering if I could join your team," asked Braixen, looking at Ash.

"And I want to join you," said Chespin, looking at Bonnie.

"Well, if you're completely sure, then welcome to the team," said Ash and he brought out an empty PokéBall, and Braixen tapped the button in the center, sucking her in. The ball shook three times before a 'ding' was heard, signifying the capture.

Serena could hardly believe that her starter Pokémon turned its back on her and joined Ash.

"I don't have a PokéBall for you, Chespin as I'm not a trainer just yet, but you're still welcome to come with us," said Bonnie.

"I don't think so. Chespin is my Pokémon, technically I'm the one who caught Dedenne, so he's my Pokémon as well. And let's not forget that Squishy and Z2 are still wild Pokémon, which means you don't have a Pokémon of your own," smirked Clemont as he then reached for Chespin's and Dedenne's PokéBalls, but found nothing. "Hey, where are the PokéBalls?"

"Are you blind? Chespin destroyed his PokéBall as for Dedenne's PokéBall, I have no idea where it is," said Bonnie when suddenly a PokéBall was presented to her by Ash–Greninja and she immediately knew that this was Dedenne's PokéBall. "Whoa, Greninja, how'd you get it?"

"I used your speech from earlier as a distraction a got it from blonde's belt," replied Greninja, but only Ash understood him so he translated what his Pokémon said.

"Okay, I knew that Greninja was fast, but not that fast," said Bonnie as she then looked at the water/dark–type. "Thanks, Greninja!"

"You won't get away with this. Starmie, let's go," shouted Misty as she brought out her water/psychic–type.

The others followed her and brought out their Pokémon, which were Croagunk from Brock, Scyther from Tracey, Blaziken from May, Piplup from Dawn, Excadrill from Iris, Crustle from Cilan, Scizor from Gary and even Mr. Mime (aka Mimie) from Delia.

"Get them, guys," said Delia.

The traitors' Pokémon attacked their opponents, but Pikachu, Ash–Greninja, Squishy and Z2 took them out in a matter of seconds, destroying ¾ of the house in the process.

"Do you still think you can win," asked Lyla with a smirk.

"I don't know about you, but I had enough of them. Let's get to the lab and get my other Pokémon, and get out of here," said Ash and the two girls nodded.

"Not so fast! You're not going anywhere, young lady," shouted Delia as she threw herself at Lyla and caught her by the elbow.

"Ash, help me," screamed Lyla and looked at her brother pleadingly. Ash didn't waste any time. He and Greninja mimicked their moves and Greninja struck Delia in the stomach hard with Aerial Ace, as Ash just hit the air, freeing Lyla from their mother's grip. The girl wasted no time and went up to her brother as fast as she could, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, Lyla. She's not gonna hurt you anymore," said Ash and the three exited of what remained of the house, followed by their Pokémon, and went straight for Professor Oak's lab.

When they got there, Ash knocked on the door and a few seconds later, the doors was opened by Professor Oak.

"Hello, professor," said Ash with a bow.

"Hello to you, too, Ash," greeted the professor and saw Bonnie, Lyla and Greninja, who had returned back to normal, by his side. "And hello to you as well."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Professor Oak," said Bonnie with a bow. "My name's Bonnie and these are Dedenne, Squishy, Z2 and Chespin."

"I'm assuming these are Pokémon from Kalos," said Oak as he looked at the Pokémon in her bag. "But aren't you a bit young to be a Pokémon Trainer?"

"Well, technically, Dedenne and Chespin are my brother's Pokémon while Squishy and Z2 are still wild Pokémon," explained Bonnie.

"I see, but where's your brother," asked Oak curiously.

"That's kind of a long story," said Bonnie as she looked at the ground angily, surprising the professor.

"Professor, there's something you should probably know, but you're not going to like it," said Ash.

"What is it, my boy," asked Professor Oak.

"We should probably get inside first," said Lyla and the professor nodded, and let everybody inside the lab.

When they sat around a table, Ash explained everything that had happened. From his travelling back to Pallet Town to what happened at the house. Professor Oak was shocked to say the least. He never thought that something like this would happen. He looked at the young girls, who confirmed Ash's story. He took a note for himself reminder to fire Tracey when he saw him, but if there's one person he was the angriest at it was Delia. He couldn't believe Ash's own mother would turn her back on him.

"I can't believe they would do something like that," muttered Oak.

"Professor, is there any chance for me to get all of my Pokémon," asked Ash, trying to change the subject.

"Of course. I'll just need your PokéDex and you'll be all ready to go," said Oak and Ash handed his Kalos PokéDex to the professor.

"I'll go see my Pokémon at the ranch to let them know what happened. Bonnie, Lyla, wanna come," Ash asked the two girls and they nodded.

When they got outside at the ranch, Ash saw his old buddy Bulbasaur and called him over. The grass/poison–type saw his trainer and went up to him, but stopped when he saw Ash's serious expression.

"Bulbasaur, I need you to use Solar Beam and call all of my Pokémon," said Ash and Bulbasaur did as he was told and in just about 2 minutes, all of Ash's Pokémon from Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova arrived to greet their trainer. The most excited one was Bayleef as she tackled Ash to the ground and nuzzled her head against him. "Knock it off, Bayleef. That tickles."

Bayleef got off Ash and he stood up with some help from Greninja. The Pokémon looked at the 'Ninja Pokémon' curiously and then they realized that he was one of the newest Pokémon Ash caught. Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape and Krookodile looked at him with interest as he appeared to be Ash's newest powerhouse.

"Guys, there's something important that you should know, but first meet my Pokémon from the Kalos Region," said Ash as he threw four PokéBalls in the air from which materialized Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra and Noivern.

The other Pokémon greeted the new members of the family, but the happy moment didn't last for long as a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Look at this group of weak Pokémon," said Misty.

"I think they need to be taught a lesson," said Brock as he and Misty brought out their Steelix and Gyarados.

"Why don't just leave me alone," asked Ash angrily.

"For real, you're more annoying than Team Rocket," said Bonnie.

"That's not a way to talk to your superiors. I've had enough of you," snarled Misty as she revealed a Mega–Stone and Mega–Evolved her Gyarados, while Brock Mega–Evolved his Steelix.

"This time, we're taking you down," smirked Brock.

"We'll see about that. Greninja, ready for round 2," Ash asked Greninja to which he nodded and mimicked their movements, and got engulfed in a water veil which exploded and a shuriken was formed on Greninja's back, transforming into Ash–Greninja for the third time that day.

"I'll help out as well," said Squishy as he jumped from Bonnie's bag and was engulfed in green light as hundreds of Zygarde Cells went into him and when the transformation was complete, Squishy was nearly as tall as the lab and resembled a giant green snake. "I'll protect my friends from the likes of you!"

All present Pokémon were stunned at what they were witnessing. First, Brock and Misty calling them weak, then their Steelix and Gyarados going through some changes in their forms, then Greninja's transformation, thanks to which he looked kinda like Ash, and now the little green blob in the blonde girl's bag transforming into a giant green snake.

"Let's hit them with everything we've got. Greninja, use Water Shuriken on Steelix," said Ash.

"Squishy, use Dragon Pulse on Gyarados," said Bonnie.

Greninja and Squishy fired their attacks, which struck Steelix and Gyarados before Brock and Misty could have the chance to counter attack.

"Steelix, use Stone Edge on Greninja," said Brock.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump on Squishy," said Misty.

The two Mega–Evolved Pokémon fired their attacks, but Ash and Bonnie were ready.

"Greninja, absorb that Hydro Pump with Water Shuriken and throw it at Steelix," said Ash.

"Squishy, counter that Stone Edge with Land's Wrath and use Extreme Speed, followed by Dragon Pulse on Gyarados," said Bonnie.

Greninja got in front of Hydro Pump, grabbed the shuriken on his back and spun it around, absorbing Gyarodos' Hydro Pump, making the shuriken much bigger, and threw the enormous Water Shuriken at Steelix, which struck the steel/ground–type, knocking it out, while Squishy successfully countered Steelix's Stone Edge and slammed itself into Mega–Gyarados with incredible speed and then fired a Dragon Pulse, knocking Gyarados out.

"Looks like we win," smirked Bonnie.

"Get lost, losers," said Lyla.

Brock and Misty were stunned that their strongest Pokémon were defeated and returned their fallen Pokémon to their respective PokéBall. Then they looked at Ash, Bonnie, Lyla and all the Pokémon with a glare before leaving.

Ash and Bonnie sighed in relief while Greninja turned back to normal and Squishy separated the cells, turning back to a core.

"Ash, is everything alright? I heard explosions," said Oak.

"It's okay, professor. We just had to take care of Brock and Misty," said Ash and Oak nodded in understanding.

"I got your PokéDex ready," said Oak as he handed Ash his PokéDex back.

"Thanks, professor," said Ash and turned to the rest of his Pokémon. "Guys, I need to tell you something. Most of our friends decided to betray us and turned their backs on us, calling us weak. Bonnie and Lyla are the only ones who we've got on our side."

Needless to say the Pokémon were furious. How dare some traitors call them weak!? Charizard and Krookodile were so angry that they wanted to go out there and burn them (Charizard) or rip them apart with his jaws (Krookodile).

"That's why we're leaving. We'll go to another region and show the world just how strong we are with no holding back," said Ash and all the Pokémon roared in agreement.

"Ash, if you're going, then I'm coming too," said Bonnie.

"I'm coming as well," said Lyla.

Ash smiled and returned all of his Pokémon to their PokéBalls besides Pikachu, Charizard and Noivern.

"Bonnie, Lyla, you get on Noivern and I'll get on Charizard," said Ash and the two girls did as they were told, and Chespin sat in Bonnie's lap.

"Ash, I think I know just the region for you," said Oak as he approached them.

"Really," asked Ash.

"Yes. It's called the Alola Region and my cousin works there as a principle of a Pokémon School. I can give him a call and tell him you're coming," said Oak.

"Sounds good to me, but which way is the Alola Region," asked Ash.

"A couple of miles east of Lavender Town. I suggest you stay there for the night before flying off to Alola. If Charizard and Noivern are flying at high speed and leave tomorrow morning, you should be in Alola by noon," said Oak.

"Thank you so much, professor," said Ash with a bow before climbing on Charizard. "You've been such big help. You're like the father I never had."

"You're welcome, Ash. It's been a pleasure for me to look after such strong Pokémon as yours. Now, go to the Alola, and show them how it's done," said Oak. "But unfortunately, there isn't a League just yet, but is certainly being made one by Professor Kukui, so you might get the chance to compete in the first ever Alola League!"

Ash nodded with a smile and Charizard and Noivern took the skies towards Lavender Town with Noivern following Charizard. But they failed to notice a certain honey blonde girl watching them fly off with tears in her eyes.

In the Hall Of Origins, the one and only 'Alpha Pokémon', Arceus, had been watching what was happening to his Chosen One and was really furious that his friends turned their backs on him, but he was still glad that there were people that didn't think like the traitors. He stopped watching and called all Legendary Pokémon, including Meloetta, the Genesect army, Victiny, Celebi, Manaphy and the Regi trio, for a meeting.

"What's wrong, father," asked Latios.

"Yeah, you haven't called for a meeting for a pretty long time," said Reshiram.

"But not all of us are here," added Mewtwo.

"That's right. Zygarde hasn't arrived yet," agreed Xerneas.

"I'll get to Zygarde later. Right now, there's something much more important to discuss," said Arceus.

"Which is what," asked the red Genesect.

"It's about the Chosen One," said Arceus and all Legendary Pokémon tensed up.

"What about him," asked Meloetta.

"Something happened and you're not going to like it," said Arceus.

"Don't tell us that he's…," started Ho–Oh, but Arceus interrupted him.

"Relax, everyone. He's not dead," said Arceus before looking all Pokémon in the eyes.

"Then what is it," asked Regigigas.

"It's something that even I couldn't see coming. He was betrayed by most of his friends," said Arceus and right after he said that, all hell broke loose.

"How could they do that to him," roared Rayquaza in anger.

"Why would mama do such a thing," asked Manaphy in both anger and sadness.

"That makes them our enemies," roared the Red Genesect.

"SILENCE," roared Arceus and all Pokémon calmed down, and listened to what Arceus was about to say. "I agree that those traitors must be brought to justice. However, there are a few people, who still believe in Ash. And one of those people is currently taking care of two Zygarde Cores. The others are Ash's sister and the Pokémon Professor from Kanto."

"So that's why Zygarde isn't here," said Yveltal.

"That's right. The little girl has become friends with the cores," said Arceus before taking a deep breath. "Now, I know it's not very common for us to do this, but I'm thinking that some of you should join the Chosen One."

"Are you serious," asked Latios, shocked.

"Yes. Let's consider it as a favor. After all, he saved the lives of some of you," replied Arceus.

"I guess that's fair," said Latios.

"Good. Now, I want to know which of you would like to join him and tonight I'll teleport him and the two girls here to tell them that we know what's happened," said Arceus.

"I want to join him," said Meloetta.

"So do I," said Latias.

"He's my fried, so I'll join him as well," said the Douse Genesect, much to the Genesect's surprise.

"I'll join him, too," said Mewtwo.

"Count me in," said Azelf.

"He showed true leadership when we dealt with the legendaries, who were under Hoopa's control, so I'll join him as well," said Rayquaza, much to Arceus' surprise.

"Okay, I didn't see this coming," said Arceus. "Anyone else?"

"I'll join him. He's got potential and never gives up," said Ho–Oh.

"He's a true master of ideals, so I'll join him too," said Zekrom.

"Is that all," asked Arceus and everyone nodded. "Very well, but don't get too attached to him, if you know what I mean. I'm looking at you two, Meloetta and Latias!"

The two psychic–types looked innocently with deep blush and shook their heads.

"Don't worry about it, father," said Meloetta.

"Yeah, we'd never do such a thing," added Latias.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you. The Chosen One needs a _human_ mate," said Arceus firmly.

"Lord Arceus, I'd like to go as well," said Latios, surprising Latias and Arceus.

"Are you sure," asked Arceus.

"Yes, but I don't to be on Ash's team. The girl who's looking after the two Zygarde Cores seems can be trusted, so I'd like to join her team. Besides, someone has to keep Latias out of trouble," said Latios.

"I'd like to join her as well," said Xerneas.

"I must say I'm surprised by the two of you, but if that's what you want then fine," said Arceus. "Now, as I said 2 minutes ago, I'll teleport them all here in few hours, when they fall asleep. Until then, we'll remain here."

It took them around a hour until Ash, Bonnie, Lyla, Pikachu, Charizard and Noivern arrived in Lavender Town.

"Man, I still remember how crazy our experience was when we were last here," said Ash with a chuckle. "Especially in the Pokémon Tower."

"Really? What happened," asked Lyla.

"Well, I had to capture a ghost–type so I could battle Sabrina. We befriended a Haunter, but he remained with Sabrina," answer Ash as he returned Charizard and Noivern to their respective PokéBalls and entered the Pokémon Center, followed by the girls, and went up to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, I'd like to rent a room for the night for me, my sister and our friend," said Ash he gestured to Bonnie and Lyla.

"Of course, we've got a room with four separate beds. Is that fine," asked Nurse Joy.

"It's fine by us. Also, I'd like to heal up my Charizard and Noivern," said Ash as handed two PokéBalls over.

"It won't be a problem, sir," said Nurse Joy and took the two PokéBalls and gave Ash the key for their room, which was 108.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," said Ash and he and the girls went up to their room and indeed there were four beds. Ash and Lyla decide to take the ones closest to the balcony while Bonnie took the one next to Ash and Pikachu, Chespin, Squishy and Z2 got on the fourth one.

After an hour, it was already dark outside so they decided that it was time for dinner. They ate in silence until Ash broke it up.

"I'm still trying to progress what happened today," said Ash quietly.

"Don't worry about it, bro. Bonnie and I've got your back. We'll go to Alola and you'll prove to those jerk just how strong you and your Pokémon really are," said Lyla.

"Let's not forget that there might a lot more new Pokémon so you could still capture some Alola Pokémon and be as strong as Greninja or Charizard," added Bonnie.

"Yeah, you two are right. Let's stop thinking about those traitors and focus on the future," said Ash and looked at Pikachu. "Buddy, we'll take on the Alola League and become the strongest team there ever was!"

"And you'll have the chance to do it at the first ever Alola League," said Bonnie and Ash nodded.

It was, now, way past midnight and everyone was their room, sleeping when a bright white light engulfed them and were gone in a split second.

Ash and the others woke up when they felt that water was just splashed over them. They looked around and saw that they were no longer in the room of the Pokémon Center.

"Guys, where are we," asked Lyla.

"Hello, young ones," said a deep voice and both girls grabbed onto Ash's T–Shirt in fear.

"What was that," asked Bonnie as she and Lyla started to tremble.

"Walk through the door, please," said the voice.

"Who are you," asked Ash.

"You'll see when you step through the door," answered the voice.

"Let's see what's going on," said Ash quietly to the two girls as he held them protectively and walked through the door.

They entered another room, but this one was lot more bigger than the one they had arrived in. What caught their eyes were the multiple columns at both sides of the room, and the large throne at the end of it.

"Good to see you again, Chosen One," said the voice and the trio, along with their Pokémon looked up and saw none other than Arceus and the other Legendary Pokémon staring down at them.

"ARCEUS," screamed the trio in shock.

"I guess they didn't see this one coming," chuckled Mew.

"No need to freak out, Ash," said Arceus and And, Bonnie and Lyla calmed down.

"Sorry about that. We just didn't expect to see you here," said Ash.

"It's understandable," said Arceus as he got serious. "Now, you're probably wondering why we brought you here."

"Yeah, we're kind of wondering," said Bonnie.

"We saw what happened earlier in Pallet Town. Those traitors did an unforgivable thing," spoke Arceus in a serious tone. "We agreed that you need to prove them wrong by calling you weak. That's why some of us want to help you out."

"What do you mean by that," asked Lyla, curiously.

Arceus turned to the Legendary Pokémon and nodded, and they knew what he wanted them to do and some of them stepped and levitated forwards.

"What's going on," asked Bonnie as she and Lyla grabbed onto Ash in fear.

"Relax, young ones," said Arceus. "Nothing will happen to you."

"Yeah, we just want to join your team," added Meloetta and the trio was in shock.

"Meloetta, I wanted to tell them that," said Arceus.

"Well, you can tell them that Xerneas and I want to join the blonde girl," said Latios.

"LATIOS," yelled Arceus.

"You guys really want to join us," asked Ash, still surprised.

"Yes. The question is, will you accept," said Arceus.

"If they really want to join the team, then they're welcomed to join," said Ash.

"Very well then. These are the Pokémon that wish to join you, Chosen One," said Arceus as Meloetta, Douse–Genesect, Latias, Zekrom, Rayquaza, Ho–Oh, Azelf and Mewtwo stepped forward.

"You guys want to be part of the team," asked Ash and the Pokémon nodded. "That's good, but I don't have any PokéBalls to catch you guys with."

"I can take care of that," said Arceus and several black PokéBalls with yellow outlines appeared in Ash's arms. "These are Ultra Balls. You can use them to catch the Pokémon."

Ash nodded and in about a minute later, he caught all Legendary Pokémon that wanted to join him.

"It looks like we've got members in the family," said Ash as he looked at the Ultra Balls in his hands and then looked at Arceus. "Is there anything else?"

"Actually, there is," said Arceus, and Xerneas and Latios stepped forward. "These two would like to join Bonnie's team."

"Really," asked Bonnie, shocked and Arceus nodded.

"Okay, I've seen a lot of things during my years as a Pokémon Trainer, but this tops all of them," said Ash.

"What do you say, Bonnie? Would you like to take Xerneas and Latios in your team," asked Arceus.

"I'd love to, but I'm not a trainer just yet," said Bonnie.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean you can't have Pokémon," said Arceus.

"I guess you're right. I have Dedenne, Chespin, Squishy and Z2 after all," said Bonnie and looked at Arceus determined. "I'd like to have Xerneas and Latios on my team."

"Very well. Here are Ultra Balls to capture them," said Arceus and two Ultra Balls appeared in Bonnie's hands and she threw them at Xerneas and Latios, capturing them.

"I can't believe I've got two more Legendary Pokémon," said Bonnie.

"Well, now that everything is done, I believe it's time to send you back to the Pokémon Center," said Arceus. "The three of you've got a busy day tomorrow. The Alola Region is pretty far from Kanto."

"Yeah, and we need our sleep so we could be fresh for tomorrow," said Lyla.

"Before you go, I want to give you an Azure Flute," said Arceus as a flute appeared in Ash's hands. "Use this whenever you need my help with something. But remember, no one must know about it! You must keep it safe at all costs!"

"Thanks, Arceus, and I promise that we won't tell anyone about the Azure Flute," said Ash with a bow.

"Glad to hear it. Well, this is goodbye for now and have a safe journey," said Arceus.

"Thank you for everything, Arceus," said the trio and were teleported back to the Pokémon Center as new adventures await them in Alola.

To be continued…

 **Hello, everyone. I hope you liked this chapter even though I might've overused Ash–Greninja a little. Now, I'd like to say a few things. First, this story will be Aureliashipping (Ash x Lillie)! Second, Ash didn't release Greninja and Goodra. Third, Squishy and Z2 have decided to stay with Bonnie. And fourth, the events in the next chapter will take place 3 years since the betrayal. Anyway, that is all for now. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Until next time, have a nice day.**

 **R &R **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: 3 Years Later

In an open area of the Aether Paradise stood a 20–year–old boy with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt, along with dark blue jeans and black finger–less gloves. He also had a red hat with a white rounded Poké Ball design. On his shoulder was sitting one of his strongest Pokémon, Pikachu. This boy was none other than Ash Ketchum, the current Alola Region Champion. He was leaning against a tree at the Conservation Area, watching all of his Pokémon training, playing, or in Snorlax's case – sleeping. He still couldn't believe how much his life had changed ever since the betrayal.

Firstly, and most important thing was that he had found his true love. Two days after arriving in Alola, Ash met his now–girlfriend, Lillie. The moment he saw her, he believed in 'love at first sight'. Ash and Lillie, along with Bonnie and Lyla, have travelled through Alola for a couple of weeks before Ash and Lillie officially became a couple.

Speaking of Lillie, she changed a lot since meeting with Ash. At first, she was shy and scared of touching Pokémon, but only after a few weeks with Ash, she got over her fear and even had her own set of Legendary Pokémon, being Manaphy, Mesprit, Keldeo and Lugia. But her very first Pokémon was an Alolan–Vulpix, which was now an Alolan–Ninetales.

Second, was the new Pokémon he caught in Alola, which were a female Primarina, which Lillie nicknamed 'Mermaid'. He had also caught a Dusk–form Lycanroc, a Zoroark, a Drampa, a Salazzle, a Pallosand and the Ultra Beast, Naganadel. He had some trouble with Lycanroc's behavior for a while after evolving, but during one of his trials, he figured out that Lycanroc was going on a rampage was to boost his power, thus making Lycanroc on of his Alola powerhouses, the other one being Naganadel. Ash also had his team of Legendary Pokémon, with the smaller ones like Meloetta, Douse–Genesect and Latias staying at the Aether Paradise, while the big ones, like Rayquaza, Zekrom and Ho–Oh, along with Lillie's Lugia roamed around the region to assist the Island Guardians in case of an emergency. Ash even put the Eon Duo, Latias and Latios to guard the Paradise in case of intruders. Speaking of his Pokémon, most of them were now fully evolved, like Crawdawnt, Floatzel, Garchomp, Emboar and Scrafty, while others refused to evolve, like Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, who was now a Croconaw, Snivy, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Oshawott, who was now a Dewott.

About a month after becoming the Champion, Ash reunited with two of his old Pokémon, Pidgeot and Lapras, along with two Pokémon he befriended, Larvitar, which was now a Tyranitar, and Haunter, who had become a Gengar. But, that was not all as he had also found Mega–Stones for Charizard, Pidgeot, Gengar, Mewtwo, Heracross, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Glalie, Latias, Garchomp and Lucario.

Third was the fact that he was the Alola champion. As a champion, he had to think of members, which to be part of the Elite Four, and that was pretty easy as during his journey in Alola, Ash met up with some of his old rivals, like Paul, Trip and Alain, so they were part of the Elite Four, but he still needed one more person. Everyone thought that he would choose Gladion, but instead he made the most unpredictable thing by choosing Bonnie. A lot of people were confused, but were proven wrong when Bonnie defeated Trip, Paul and even Alain with her strongest team, consisting of Dedenne, Chesnaught, Squishy, Tyrantrum, Volcarona and Mega–Altaria. Because of those victories, she was not only the strongest Elite Four member in Alola, but also the youngest Elite Four member in the world.

And finally was his new home, the Aether Paradise. After becoming the Champion, Ash, along with his sister, the Elite Four and all of their Pokémon were allowed by Lusamine, Lillie's mother and the President of the Aether Paradise, to live with them. But they weren't the only ones living there. Lillie's brother, Gladion also lived there. At first, he felt a little uneasy with Ash and Lillie being a couple, but after a while, he started to accept Ash as his future brother–in–law. And because of the majority of the Pokémon, the Conservation Area was extended. Now, there was a deserted area for the ground and rock–types with Torterra acting as a peacekeeper, the roof was now higher so the flying–types, especially for the bigger ones like Charizard and Noivern. There was even a cave for the Pokémon that prefer dark places, an area with molten rocks for the fire–types and a small tundra for the ice–types, namely Glalie, Alolan–Sandslash and Lillie's Alolan–Ninetales. The main area was inhabited mainly by the grass and water–types with Goodra acting as a peacekeeper. Currently none of Gladion's Pokémon were there as he was travelling in Kanto challenging the Battle Frontier.

In short, Ash's life couldn't get better.

"Hey, Ash," said a voice. Ash turned to his right and saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a white dress, walking towards him. It was his girlfriend, Lillie.

"What's up, Lillie," asked Ash as he stood up and kissed her on the lips.

"You have a visitor," said Lillie as she gestured behind her to an elderly man with a blue hat, red T–Shirt and green pants.

"Mr. Goodshow," asked Ash, surprised.

"Ash, I told you to call me Charles," said Mr. Goodshow.

"Right, sorry. So what are you doing here," asked Ash.

"I came to talk to about an incoming tournament," said Mr. Goodshow.

"A tournament," asked Ash.

"That's right. It's the Champions' Tournament with hundreds of trainers competing for the title of 'Pokémon Master', and since almost nobody has heard of the Alola Region, I thought I would be a good idea for the tournament to be held here," explained Mr. Goodshow.

"I see," said Ash.

"Do you know a place where the tournament could be held," asked Mr. Goodshow.

"I have no idea," said Ash.

"How about Mount Lanakila," suggested Lillie, and Ash and Mr. Goodshow looked at her. "It's the Champions' Tournament and Mt. Lanakila is the highest peak in Alola."

"You know, that sounds like a pretty good idea. I like it," said Ash.

"Excellent," exclaimed Mr. Goodshow happily. "And I also have the feeling that _they_ will be participating in the tournament."

"Really," asked Ash, knowing fully well who _they_ were, earning a nod from Goodshow. "Well, then I guess the time has come."

"Are you sure _they_ are gonna be there," asked Lillie.

"They will if you want them to be as tomorrow, I'll start sending the letters I have written for the hundreds of chosen trainers," said Mr. Goodshow.

"Yeah, I want them to be there," answered Ash. "When will the tournament start?"

"It depends on when the arena will be ready," said Mr. Goodshow.

"We could use the arena where the Alola League is held," suggested Leaf.

"Sounds good to me," said Ash. "That way we won't have to build another arena,"

"I like that idea, too," said Mr. Goodshow. "In that case, how about for the tournament to be held in 2 weeks? That way everyone will have time to prepare."

"Sounds good to me," said Ash and turned to Lillie. "Lillie, go and tell Trip, Paul, Alain and Bonnie to meet me at the meeting room. I have the feeling they'll want to participate as well, and see if you can contact Gladion."

You got it, honey," said Lillie as she kissed Ash on the cheek and left to find the Elite Four.

"Well, I better be off then. Sending hundreds of letters is gonna take a while," said Mr. Goodshow.

"Okay, it was good seeing you again, Mr. Goodshow," said Ash as he waved goodbye.

"Call me Charles," yelled Mr. Goodshow as he exited the Conservation Area.

Ash watched as Charles stepped on the elevator and when it down, he took a deep breath and exhaled. He turned around and saw all of his Pokémon looking at him curiously.

"Guys, let's show those traitors just how strong we are," said Ash with a smirk and the Pokémon roared in their respective cries.

To be continued…

 **Hey, everyone. Here's the 2** **nd** **chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next time, Ash will come face–to–face with his ex–friends and the Champions' Tournament will begin. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded, but it'll most likely be in October. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: The Tournament Begins

2 weeks later, Mount Lanakila was full of energy. Hundreds of trainers had been invited to participate in the Champions' Tournament. Some of those trainers were Ash's ex–friends, accompanied by Delia. They were now entering the huge arena for the opening ceremony.

"I can't wait for the battles to start. I'm gonna win this thing without a problem," said Max arrogantly.

"Don't get your hopes too high. Don't forget that you might battle one of us," said May and the others nodded as they entered the arena through one of the entrances.

At another entrance, Professor Kukui and Samson Oak also entered the arena with their guests, who were none other than Professor Oak and Serena.(1)

When they took their seats, with Kukui, Serena, and the two cousins in the V.I.P section, they saw that there were one small and five big platforms on the battlefield.

After a minute, Charles Goodshow made his way to the small platfor ad started speaking.

"Welcome everyone to the Champions' Tournament. For those, who don't know me, I'm Charles Goodshow and I'll be your commentator. Usually, I'm the one who announces the battle formats, but this time it'll be the first ever Alola Region Champion who'll announce them. Now, without further ado, let me introduce to you to the Alola Elite Four," said Goodshow. "First, from the Unova Region, Trip and his Pokémon, Serperior, Chandelure, Jellicent, Unfezant, Vanilluxe and Conkeldurr."

No one was more surprised than Cilan and Iris as a 20–year–old Trip, who was wearing his dark purple shirt, orange jacket and gray pants, walked to one of the platforms, followed by his six Pokémon.

"Next, from the Sinnoh Region, Paul and his Pokémon, Electivire, Magmortar, Gliscor, Drapion, Torterra and Aggron," said Goodshow.

This time it were Brock, Dawn and Barry who were surprised to see a 21–year–old Paul, who was wearing his dark blue jacket and dark grey pants, walk to another platform, followed by his own six Pokémon.

"Next, from the Kalos Region, is a Mega–Evolution expert. Please welcome Alain and his Pokémon, Charizard, Metagross, Tyranitar, Weavile, Unfezant and Bisharp," said Goodshow.

Serena, Clemont, Sawyer and Diantha were the ones, who were at least expecting that. A winner at the Kalos League to be a current Elite Four member. The 22–year–old Alain, who was wearing his black jacket, black pants and blue scarf walked to one of the platforms that was closer to the middle one, followed by his Pokémon.

"And now, from the Kalos Region. She's not only the strongest, but also the youngest Elite Four member ever! Please welcome Bonnie and her Pokémon, Dedenne, Chesnaught, Volcarona, Tyrantrum, Altaria and Squishy, also known as Zygarde," said Goodshow and everyone cheered loudly.

Serena, Sawyer and Diantha were surprised, but this time Clemont's jaw literally hit the ground. His little sister was the strongest Elite Four member!? He could only watch as his 13–year–old sister walked to the other platform that was closer to the middle one, followed by her Pokémon, with Squishy being in his 50% form. He was also surprised that Chespin has evolved into a Chesnaught.

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for. The first and current Alola Region Champion, accompanied by his sister, Lyla and his girlfriend, Lillie, please welcome Ash from Pallet Town in Kanto and his most powerful Pokémon, Pikachu, Greninja, Charizard, Sceptile, Krookodile and Lycanroc," said Goodshow and the crowd erupted in cheers while the traitors', along with Serena's, Professor Oak's jaws hit the ground. But they weren't the only ones shocked. The Gym Leaders, Elite Four members and Champions from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos were also surprised to learn that Ash is the Champion of the Alola Region. But no one was more shocked than Delia, Ash's and Lyla's mother. She could hardly believe that her son is a Champion.

There was one person that was both shocked and heartbroken. That was none other than Serena. Tears have started forming in her eyes as she watched the 20–year–old Ash, with his sister and his girlfriend made his way to the middle platform, followed by his strongest Pokémon, with a white Ninetales walking next to Lillie.

"Well, what do you think," Samson Oak asked.

"I can't believe it," muttered Professor Oak and turned to his cousin. "So this is the surprise you told me about!"

"Yup," nodded Samson Oak. "Ash has been the Champion for the past three years when the first Alola League was held. He has hardly battled anyone, since the winners of the last two leagues didn't manage to get past Bonnie."

"Now, before I give the word to the Champion, I'd like to say that there will be an exhibition match between Ash and one member of the Elite Four going up against a Champion and their chosen Elite Four member from one of the other regions," announced Goodshow and the crowd started clapping. "And now, a few words from the Champion."

Goodshow handed Ash the microphone and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Welcome, everybody, to the Champions' Tournament! As Mr. Goodshow said earlier, I'll be the one who'll announce the battle formats. Now, only the first round battles will be 3–on–3 while all others will be full 6–on–6 battles," informed Ash. "The First Round battles will start tomorrow at 11am. Now, before the exhibition battle starts I'd like to say that it's my honor to see so many trainers and I can't wait to see some amazing battles throughout the tournament, but let's not forget that Trip, Paul, Alain, Bonnie and I will also participate, so good luck to everyone!"

"You heard him right, folks," said Goodshow as he was given the microphone back. "Ash and his Elite Four will also participate, so watch out, everybody. They're pretty hard to beat."

To be continued…

 **Hi, everybody. Sorry if I made you wait longer than expected. This'll be one of the shortest chapters of the story. I'll try to post the next chapter before 2019. I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: Tag Battle & Confrontation

A few minutes have passed and those chosen to battle Ash and one of the Alola Elite Four members were Cynthia and Lucian, who the Sinnoh Champion chose as her partner. As for Ash, he has chosen Bonnie to be his partner in the exhibition Tag Battle. The four trainers were now on the battlefield, ready for an exciting battle.

In the audience, Ash's former friends were smirking as they knew that Ash and Bonnie will be defeated as Cynthia was one of the strongest trainers in the world.

However, two people from Ash's past had concerned expressions. These were Serena and Delia. They were still trying to face the fact that Ash was the Alola Region Champion, and also had a girlfriend. Seeing him together with Lillie broke Serena's heart and she tried her best to stop herself from crying. She was about to break down when she heard President Goodshow talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for this exhibition Tag Team Pokémon Battle to begin. In the green corner are Ash and Bonnie and the red corner are Cynthia and Lucian," said Goodshow. "Each trainer will use 1 Pokémon and the battle will be over when all Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Are the trainers ready?" Ash, Bonnie, Cynthia and Lucian nodded and Goodshow smiled. "Bring out your Pokémon."

"Garchomp, get ready," said Cynthia as she brought out her Ground/Dragon–type.

"Gallade, let's go," said Lucian as he brought out his Fighting/Psychic–type.

"Chesnaught, come on out," said Bonnie as she brought the Kalos Grass/Fighting–type starter out.

"Mermaid, I choose you," said Ash as he brought the Alola Water/Fairy–type starter out.

"Let the battle between Primarina and Chesnaught, and Garchomp and Gallade begin," said Goodshow and the battle got underway.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush on Chesnaught," said Cynthia.

"Gallade, use Leaf Blade on Primarina," said Lucian.

"Chesnaught, use Spiky Shield," said Bonnie.

"Mermaid, get behind the shield and use Sparkling Aria," said Ash.

Garchomp and Gallade charged for their respective opponents and Chesnaught formed a Spiky Shield while Mermaid got behind the shield and began forming an orb of water. Because of Spiky Shield, Garchomp couldn't hit Chesnaught while it took damage from the direct contact. Unfortunately, with Mermaid behind the Spiky Shield, Gallade also received damage from Spiky Shield. With the two Pokémon recovering from Spiky Shield, Mermaid fired her Sparkling Aria, which struck both Garchomp and Gallade.

"Let's try a different approach," suggested Cynthia and Lucian nodded. "Garchomp, use Draco Meteor on Chesnaught."

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut on Primarina," said Lucian.

"Mermaid, use Psychic on Draco Meteor and send it back at Garchomp and Gallade," said Ash.

"Chesnaught, use Seed Bomb to counter that Psycho Cut," said Bonnie.

Gallade fired a Psycho Cut at Mermaid, which was countered by Chesnaught's Seed Bomb. Meanwhile, Garchomp launched its Draco Meteor in the air, which exploded into several small meteors, which Mermaid countered with Psychic and sent them back at Garchomp and Gallade, hitting them both.

"Chesnaught, immobilize them with Leech Seed," said Bonnie. Chesnaught fired a double Leech Seed, which brought Gallade and Garchomp to their knees. Bonnie then looked at Ash with smile. "They're all yours."

"Thanks, Bonnie," said Ash and looked at Mermaid. "Mermaid, let's take them out." He placed a Primarium Z on his bracelet and did some sort of dance. "Use Oceanic Operetta!"

Mermaid stood on her tail and a large bubble began forming on the tip of her nose. When the bubble was large enough, she slowy guided it towards Garchomp and Gallade. Both Pokémon were sucked inside and then the bubble exploded, sending Garchomp and Gallade crashing into the wall behind Cynthia and Lucian. The force of the explosion of Oceanic Operetta was strong enough to knock them out.

"Both Garchomp and Gallade are unable to battle. Chesnaught and Mermaid are the winners," announced the referee.

Everyone began cheering, while the rest of the champions, Ash's former friends, Delia, Professor Oak and Serena just looked in shock. No one has ever been able to defeat Cynthia just like that. They were still wondering what that move Ash told Primarina to use after that weird dance was.

"And after demonstrating the power of the Z–Moves, Ash and Bonnie take the win," said Goodshow and the audience cheered even louder.

"And we still remain undefeated," said Bonnie as she returned Chesnaught to his PokéBall.

"I swear, we hardly get any challenges these days," said Ash as he returned Mermaid to her PokéBall.

Then, they went up to Cynthia and Lucian and shook hands with them. After that, they exited the arena and Ash told Bonnie that he'll meet her, Lillie, Lila, Trip and Paul at the Pokémon Center.

Unknown to them, Ash's former friends also exited the arena and followed the Pallet Town trainer.

A few minutes later, Ash was walking down a path that led to his and Lillie's house in the mountain, with Pikachu on his shoulder and Greninja next to him. He was near it when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there, Katchum," said the voice and he turned around, and saw all his former friends.

"What do you want," asked Ash, annoyed. Pikachu's cheeks sparkled and Greninja formed two purple blades in his hands.

"We just wanted to see the so–called Alola Champion," said Misty.

"Quit playing games, guys. I'm not that stupid kid from 3 years ago," said Ash. "I came here, because our house is near so you better tell me what do you really want."

"'Our' house," asked Max.

"Where have you earlier? By 'our', I mean my and Lillie's house," said Ash, starting to get annoyed.

"You mean you and your girlfriend have a house near here," asked May.

"Yes. We can't be always at the Aether Foundation so we come here from time to time," said Ash and then glared at his former friends. "Now, I'm gonna ask you this one more time. What do you want?"

"Okay, you got us. We actually came here to take your Pokémon. They deserve better trainers than you," sighed Brock.

"Why am I not surprised," Ash asked himself and looked at the traitors. "So you guys think that I'll just give you my Pokémon? Man, even Team Rocket are smarter than that. At least they know when they're defeated."

"What!? How dare you say that? We're nothing like Team Rocket," exclaimed Max angrily.

"Of course you're not. They might be pretty stupid from time to time, but at least they're not some stubborn idiots," smirked Ash.

"Alright, that's it! You and me, 3–on–3 right now," said Max angrily.

"Fine by me. Just don't go crying to your sister when I beat you," said Ash.

"Good, it'll be my pleasure to defeat you," said Max, confidently.

"I'll be the referee," said Clemont and got between the two trainers while the others got behind Max to cheer him on. "This will be a 3–on–3 Pokémon battle between Ash and Max. The battle will be over when all 3 Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Trainers, please send out your first Pokémon."

"Mightyena, let's go," said Max as he brought out his Mightiena.

"Lycanroc, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out his Dusk–Lycanroc.

"Let the battle begin," said Clemont.

"Mightyena, use Crunch," said Max.

"Lycanroc, use Counter and then Accelerock," said Ash.

Mightyena struck Lycanroc with Crunch, but the 'Wolf Pokémon' hit it back with Counter, followed by Accelerock.

"Stay strong, Mightyena," said Max as Mightyena struggled to get on its feet.

"Not gonna happen. Use Accelerock once more," said Ash. Lycanroc's body glowed white and slammed itself into Mightyena, sending the dark–type crashing into a tree, knocking it out.

"Mightyena is unable to battle. Lycanroc is the winner," announced Clemont nervously.

"Mightyena, return. Kirlia, let's go," said Max as he returned his dark–type and brought out his psychic/fairy–type. "Use Psyshock!"

"Dodge it and use Swords Dance, followed by Crunch," said Ash.

Kirlia fired its Psyshock, but Lycanroc avoided it and raised its attack with Swords Dance, and struck Kirlia with Crunch, lowering its defense.

"Kirlia, use Magical Leaf," said Max.

"Counter with Fire Fang and then use Stone Edge," said Ash.

Kirlia fired its Magical Leaf, but Lycanroc protected itself with Fire Fang and then struck Kirlia hard with Stone Edge, knocking it out.

"Kirlia is unable to battle. Lycanroc is the winner," said Clemont, even more nervous.

"Kirlia, return," said Max as he then glared at Ash. "You think you're so tough? Get ready for my strongest Pokémon! Grovyle, let's go!"

"This'll be easy," sighted Ash.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade," said Max.

"Lycanroc, use Fire Fang," said Ash.

Grovyle went to struck Lycanroc with Leaf Blade, but the rock–type was faster and bit Grovyle with Fire Fang.

"We won't back down! Grovyle, use Dragon Breath," said Max.

"Dodge it and use Accelerock," said Ash.

Grovyle fired its Dragon Breath, but Lycanroc dodged it and hit the grass–type with Accelerock.

"Hang in there, Grovyle," said Max,

"Game over," said Ash as he put his Lycanium Z into his bracelet and did a different dance from before. "Use Splintered Stormshards!"

Lycanroc's eyes glowed red and the ground broke around it, causing shards of rocks got thrown into the air and flew upwards. Lycanroc then jumped up with the shards as they stopped and pointed towards Grovyle, before Lycanroc and the shards shot towards it. Lycanroc landed on the ground behind Grovyle while the shards struck the grass–type, knocking it out.

"Grovyle is unable to battle. Lycaroc wins, which means the victory goes to Ash," said Clemont as Lycanroc's eyes turned back to green.

"Was this battle supposed to prove something," asked Ash.

"That wasn't fair! You cheated! You told Lycanroc to use unexciting moves, like Accelerock and Splintered Stormshards," complained Max.

"Everybody, who lives in Alola knows that Accelerock is a move that two forms of Lycanrock can use, and Splintered Stormshards is Lycanroc's signature Z–Move, but it works if Lycanroc knows Stone Edge, so stop whining like a little kid," said Ash firmly. "I suggest you learn more if you want to be as good as everyone else is!"

"How can you say that, Ash," asked May angrily.

"Say what? The truth," said Ash and turned to leave. "If we're done here, I have more important things to do than deal with you. I'll see you at the tournament. I suggest you prepare yourselves."

With that, he left his former friends stunned at what just happened and what Ash just said. They knew that Lycanroc was one of Ash's newest Pokémon and if a Pokémon that was his for three years was that strong, they couldn't imagine how strong were the rest of his Pokémon, especially Charizard and Pikachu.

Ash was almost at the house when he saw Greninja tensing up a little.

"Greninja, what is it," asked Ash.

"There's someone behind that bush," said Greninja, gesturing to a nearby bush.

"Go check it out. We'll be right behind you," said Ash and Greninja nodded and ran towards the bush.

When he got there, he stood in front of something, or in this case some _one_ he didn't expect to see. He was standing in the way of none other than Serena. The moment he saw her, he formed a Night Slash in his left hand.

"No, please, don't hurt me," pleaded Serena as slowly walked backwards until she bumped into someone. She turned and saw Ash staring at her.

"What are you doing here? Were you spying on me," asked Ash coldly, which made Serena nervous.

"No, I swear. I wasn't spying on you. I just watched your battle with Max and–," started Serena when tears started to form in her eyes and began to sob. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what," asked Ash.

"About what happened three years ago. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did," said Serena as she sobbed, taking Ash by surprise.

"The why did you do it," asked Ash. "Why did you betray me?"

"I–I had no choice. They forced me," sobbed Serena. "Clemont threatened me that he'll make sure I can't perform ever again and to sell my Pokémon to the black market. Please, believe me."

She couldn't hold it anymore and started to fall to the ground when she felt arms around her. She looked up and saw Ash holding her and then hugged her.

"It's okay. I believe you," said Ash softly and ran his fingers through her hair and she broke down, and cried against his chest. Ash then looked at Greninja and gave him a nod, signaling him that it wasn't a trick and the water/dark–type withdrew the dark blade.

"He also threatened me that he and the other boys were going to–to rape–rape me," cried Serena and Ash felt his blood boiling with anger towards the traitors. They were going to rape his childhood friend? That just wouldn't happen!

"They won't hurt you, Serena. I promise," said Ash as he continued to hug the crying girl. "Not while I'm around. I won't let them hurt you!"

That was enough to make Serena smile for the first time in three years.

"Thank you," said Serena with a smile and looked up at Ash. "I promise I won't do something like that again. I swear on my life."

"I forgive you," said Ash as he pulled away from the hug and kissed Serena on the cheek, taking her by surprise.

"You just kissed me," said Serena and Ash nodded. "But what about your girlfriend?"

"Don't worry about it. Lillie has seen me kiss other girls so she'll understand," said Ash as he started to walk away when he turned to her. "What are you standing there for? Let's go."

"You want me to come with you," asked Serena, surprised by the offer.

"Yeah, now come on. Lillie and I have a house 200m from here. I just need to grab something and then we'll go back to the Pokémon Center," said Ash and Serena smiled, and followed Ash and his Pokémon to the house.

To be continued…

 **Hi, everyone. You didn't expect that ending, did you? This will be the last chapter for 2018. I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, here are the ages of the traitors and Serena:**

 **Brock – 25**

 **Misty – 19**

 **Delia – 41**

 **Tracey – 20**

 **May – 20**

 **Max – 13**

 **Dawn – 19**

 **Barry – 20**

 **Cilan – 24**

 **Iris – 20**

 **Clemont – 21**

 **Sawyer – 19**

 **Serena – 20**

 **I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: 1st Round Match–Ups

"THEY TRIED TO WHAT!?"

That's the first thing Ash heard from his friends when he and Serena entered the Pokémon Center and explained them why Serena betrayed him. He knew they were gonna be angry, but they were just plain furious, especially Bonnie! She couldn't believe her brother would do such a thing.

At first, the group felt anger when they saw Serena walking in with Ash, but that anger turned to looks from disbelieve when they heard that Serena was threatened to be raped by Brock, Tracey, Cilan and Clemont.

"I think you guys just showed how I felt from the inside when Serena told me that," said Ash.

"You don't know just how much I want to face Clemont right now," said Bonnie. She wasn't showing it, but Ash knew that she was boiling with anger from the inside, an anger she'd _love_ to unleash on Clemont.

"You won't have to wait for long," said Paul. "They announced the first round matches a few minutes ago and you'll be facing Clemont."

"I can't wait to teach him a lesson," said Bonnie with a smirk.

"And who are your opponents," Serena asked the rest of the Elite Four.

"Well, I'll be fighting Dawn, Paul will be facing Barry, Alain will be battling Lance and Trip will face Cilan," said Ash.

"I battled Barry before at the Sinnoh League and beat him without a problem," said Paul.

"I don't know about you, but when it comes to Lance, his Dragonite is pretty hard to beat," said Alain.

"And I can't wait to beat Cilan. The score is tied 1:1 so this'll be a tie–breaker," said Trip.

"It's good to see you guys are determined to win," said Ash and turned to Bonnie. "Just don't let your emotions get the best of you."

"So, when's the first battle," asked Lillie.

"Tomorrow morning at 10am. Bonnie's battling first and I'm after that at 11am," said Ash.

"I'm sure all of you will win in your battles," said Serena.

"Thanks, Serena," said Bonnie with a smile.

The next day, everyone was in their seats, waiting for the first battle to begin. Soon, both Bonnie and Clemont came out.

"This will be a 3–on–3 Pokémon battle between the Alola Elite Four member, Bonnie, and the Lumiose Gym Leader, Clemont. Each trainer will use 3 Pokémon and the battle will be over when all Pokémon on one side are unable to continue," explained the referee.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out, folks. After all, this'll be a battle between a brother and a sister," said Charles.

"Are the trainers ready," the referee asked Bonnie and Clemont.

"I know I am," said Clemont.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," said Bonnie.

"Then send out your first Pokémon," said the referee.

"Diggersby, let's go," said Clemont as he brought out his normal/ground–type.

"So predictable. Chesnaught, I choose you," said Bonnie as she brought out her grass/fighting–type.

"Bonnie sure wants to give Clemont a hard time," said Alain.

"And since Diggersby is weak to both grass and fighting attacks, she made the perfect choice," said Ash.

"Let the battle begin," said the referee.

"Diggersby, use Hammer Arm," said Clemont.

"Chesnaught, use Spiky Shield, followed by Leech Seed," said Bonnie.

Diggersby charged in with Hammer Arm, but Chesnaught protected himself with Spiky Shield, damaging Diggersby in the process before landing a Leech Seed on the normal/ground–type, which started to slowly drain its energy.

"Hang in there, Diggersby. Use Double Slap," said Clemont.

"Counter it with Drain Punch," said Bonnie.

Diggersby charged in with Double Slap, but Chesnaught overpowered it with Drain Punch, dealing major damage.

"Diggersby, use Mud Shot," said Clemont.

"Use Seed Bomb," said Bonnie.

Diggersby fired its Mud Shot, which was easily countered by Chesnaught's Seed Bomb and the grass–type attack struck Diggersby hard before Leech Seed could knock it out.

"Diggersby is unable to battle. Chesnaught is the winner," said the referee.

"That was easy. Chesnaught, do you want to go on," Bonnie asked Chesnaught and he nodded.

"Diggersby, return," said Clemont as he returned his fallen Pokémon before looking at Bonnie. _"Bonnie's a lot stronger than I thought, but I'll still win this battle."_ Clemont pulled out another PokéBall before tossing it. "Heliolisk, let's go!"

"He can't be serious, right? Heliolisk's electric attacks will barely do a thing to Chesnaught and let's not forget that it's weak to fighting–type attacks," said Alain.

"This'll be even easier," said Bonnie. "Chesnaught, use Seed Bomb!"

"Dodge it, Heliolisk and use Thunder Wave," said Clemont.

Chesnaught fired his Seed Bomb, but Heliolisk managed to avoid it and paralyzed Chesnaught with Thunder Wave.

"Heliolisk is pretty fast, but we can still beat it, right Chesnaught," Bonnie asked her grass/fighting–type and he nodded. "Use Leech Seed!"

"Dodge it, Heliolisk and use Signal Beam," said Clemont.

Chesnaught fired his Leech Seed, but Heliolisk avoided it and struck Chesnaught with a super–effective Signal Beam.

"Hang in there, Chesnaught. Use Seed Bomb," said Bonnie.

"Dodge it and use Fire Punch," said Clemont.

Chesnaught fired his Seed Bomb, but Heliolisk avoided the attack and struck Chesnaught with a Fire Punch.

"Are you okay, Chesnaught," Bonnie asked her grass/fighting–type to which he nodded. "Alright then, use Leech Seed!"

"Dodge it and use another Fire Punch," said Clemont.

"Not this time. Use Spiky Shield," said Bonnie in a hurry.

Chesnaught fired his Leech Seed, but Heliolisk avoided it and went for another Fire Punch, only to take damage by Spiky Shield.

"This is our moment. Use Drain Punch," said Bonnie.

Chesnaught charged in and struck Heliolisk with a super–effective Drain Punch, restoring some health in the process.

"I know you can still battle, Heliolisk. Use Parabolic Charge," said Clemont.

"Counter it with Seed Bomb and then use Drain Punch," said Bonnie.

Heliolisk fired its Parabolic Charge, but Chesnaught counter it with Seed Bomb and went for a Drain Punch, but the paralysis kicked in, stopping Chesnaught in his tracks.

"This is our moment. Use Fire Punch and then full power Signal Beam," said Clemont.

"Chesnaught, get out of there," said Bonnie in panic.

Heliolisk charged in with Fire Punch and struck Chesnaught with the fire–type move before firing a Signal Beam, which struck Chesnaught directly, knocking the grass/fighting–type out.

"Chesnaught is unable to battle. Heliolisk is the winner," announced the referee.

"Chesnaught, return. You were amazing out there. Take a good rest," said Bonnie as she returned Chesnaught to his PokéBall and brought out another. "Altaria, I choose you!"

"And Bonnie's second Pokémon is Altaria," said Goodshow. "Let's see what she has planned."

"It doesn't matter what her plan is. Heliolisk, use Thunder Wave," said Clemont.

"Altaria, dodge it," said Bonnie.

Heliolisk fired its Thunder Wave, but Altaria managed to avoid it.

"Heliolisk, go for Fire Punch," said Clemont.

"Just what I wanted. Altaria, use Dragon Breath at close range," said Bonnie.

Heliolisk charged in with Fire Punch, but was stopped when Altaria fired her Dragon Breath, paralyzing it in the process.

"What a move by Bonnie and Altaria! Will Heliolisk manage to pull through the paralysis," asked Goodshow through the microphone.

"Altaria, let's finish it with full power Flamethrower," said Bonnie.

"Heliolisk, get out of the way," said Clemont in panic.

Altaria fired her Flamethrower and struck Heliolisk hard, knocking it out.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle. Altaria wins," announced the referee.

"How come Flamethrower did more damage than usual," asked a confused Serena only to hear Ash chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I knew Bonnie had a plan. She wanted to make sure Dragon Breath hit Heliolisk and reduce its speed by paralyzing it and finish it with a Flamethrower. As to why Flamethrower did more damage, I'm guessing it's because of Heliolisk's ability Dry Skin," explained Ash.

"Of course! Dry Skin helps Heliolisk restore health if hit by a water–type move, but takes super–effective damage from fire–type attacks," said Paul with a realization.

"Heliolisk, return and take a rest," said Clemont as he returned his defeated electric/normal–type to its PokéBall and brought out another. "Luxray, you're up!"

"And Clemont's final Pokémon is Luxray. Does he have a chance against Bonnie's two fresh Pokémon? Let's find out," said Goodshow.

"Luxray, use Electric Terrain," said Clemont.

"I don't think so. Altaria, use Cotton Guard," said Bonnie.

Luxray summoned an Electric Terrain which will boost the power of its electric attacks while Altaria drastically raised her physical defense with Cotton Guard.

"Luxray, use Wild Charge," said Clemont.

"Altaria, let's make things worse for them," said Bonnie as she revealed a Mega Ring on her bag, where Dedenne, Squishy and Z2 were taking a nap, and pressed it. "Altaria, Mega–Evolve!"

"Look out, folks! When this Altaria Mega–Evolves, things get serious," said Goodshow.

"Luxray, use Wild Charge," said Clemont.

"Altaria, stay still," said Bonnie calmly.

Luxray charged in with Wild Charge and struck Mega–Altaria, but muc to Clemont's shock, the attack didn't do a thing.

"How is that possible," asked Clemont, surprised.

"If you really want to know, Altaria becomes a dragon/fairy–type when she Mega–Evolves so your electric attacks won't do a thing," said Bonnie with a smirk. "Altaria, use close–ranged Flamethrower!"

"Get out of there, Luxray," said Clemont, but it was too late and Luxray was struck by the fire–type attack, which also burnt it. "This is bad."

"You bet it is," said Bonnie. "Altaria, let's finish this with one more move. And that move is Hyper Beam!"

"Luxray, use Thunderbolt, quickly," said Clemont in panic.

Mega–Altaria fired her Hyper Beam, which Luxray tried to counter with Thunderbolt, but because of Mega–Altaria's ability, Pixilate, Hyper Beam overpowered the Thunderbolt and struck Luxray hard, knocking it out.

"Luxray is unable to battle! Altaria is the winner," announced the referee as Altaria turned back to normal. "The victory goes to Bonnie!"

"That's how we do it," said Bonnie with a smirk and went to the battlefield to hug her Pokémon. "Nice job, Altaria."

Meanwhile, Clemont and the other traitors were with wide eyes. They couldn't believe what just happened. Luxray was Clemont's strongest Pokémon and it was defeated with just two hits!

"Luxray, return," said Clemont with a sigh and returned his defeated electric–type to its PokéBall, before walking out of the arena, but not before glancing at Bonnie and Altaria, who were still celebrating their victory. "I guess Bonnie is a lot stronger than I thought she was."

Later, after everyone congratulated Bonnie on her victory, it was time for Ash's battle against Dawn..

"Togekiss, let's go," said Dawn as she brought out her flying/fairy–type.

"Time to show them your true power. Infernape, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out his Sinnoh powerhouse.

"Get ready, everyone. When Infernape comes out, things are sure to heat up," said Goodshow.

"Togekiss, use Air Slash," said Dawn.

"Infernape, counter with Flamethrower," said Ash.

Togekiss fired its Air Slash, but Infernape managed to counter ad even overpower it with Flamethrower, striking Togekiss with the fire–type move.

"Togekiss, are you okay," Dawn asked her Pokémon and Togekiss nodded. "Alright then, use Dazzling Gleam!"

"Dodge it with Dig," said Ash.

Togekiss fired her Dazzling Gleam, but Infernape avoided it by using Dig.

"I thought you were smart, Ash. Ground–type attacks don't affect Togekiss," said Dawn with a smirk. "Infernape will have to come out sooner or later."

"Really? You of all people should know that Infernape doesn't need to come out, cause we can attack from underground as well," said Ash with a smirk and Dawn paled when she realized what he meant. "Infernape, use Flare Blitz!"

"Togekiss, fly as high as you can," said Dawn in panic, but it was too late as Infernape heated up and the entire battlefield erupted in flames from the Underground Flare Blitz. Togekiss tried to get away, but the flames reached it and was hit hard, also burning it.

"Let's finish this with Flamethrower," said Ash.

Infernape came out and fired his Flamethrower at Togekiss, who was still recovering from Flare Blitz, and directly struck the flying/fairy–type, knocking it out.

"Togekiss is unable to battle! Infernape is the winner," said the referee.

"One down, two to go," said Ash with a smirk.

"Togekiss, return," said Dawn as she returned her defeated Pokémon to its PokéBall, before bringing out another. "Mamoswine, let's go!"

"So she's using a ground/ice–type," said Ash. "This'll be interesting."

"Boy, she's so desperate that she can't make a good choice," said Paul.

"Doesn't she know that Mamoswine is weak to fire and fighting–type attacks," asked Trip.

"Yeah, but Infernape is weak to ground–type attacks," reminded Alain.

"No matter how you look at it, Infernape has the higher advantage," said Bonnie. "Even if Mamoswine has any ground–type attacks, it still won't be enough. Remember a year ago when Infernape refused to be defeated even after taking 2 Earthquakes by a Garchomp?"

"I sure do. This just proves how strong Infernape really is," said Lillie.

"Mamoswine, use Take Down," said Dawn.

"If they want power, we'll give them power. Infernape, use Focus Punch," said Ash.

Mamoswine charged in with Take Down, but Infernape was faster ad easily overpowered it with Focus Punch, dealing major damage to the ground/ice–type.

"Mamoswine, use Rock Slide," said Dawn.

"Let's bring back some memories. Infernape, spin and use Flamethrower," said Ash.

Mamoswine summoned several rocks that started falling for Infernape, but the fire/fighting–type used his flaming Counter Shield to block them.

"Now is our moment. Mamoswine, use Take Down," said Dawn.

"Infernape, send the rocks at Mamoswine," said Ash.

Mamoswine charged in once again with Take Down, but Inferape used the flames to control the directory of the Rock Slide to send the rocks at Mamoswine, pushing the ground/ice–type back.

"What a move by Ash and Infernape!? I've never seen anything like it," exclaimed Goodshow.

"Mamoswine, use Ice Shard," said Dawn.

"I don't think so. Infernape, counter it with Focus Punch and then use Flamethrower," said Ash.

Mamoswine fired its Ice Shard, but Infernape easily broke through it with Focus Punch and then fired his Flamethrower, which struck Mamoswine, knocking it out.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle! Infernape is the winner," announced the referee.

"That right there is we can expect from Infernape," said Lillie.

"He just needs to beat Dawn's last Pokémon," said Bonnie.

"Yes, but the rest of her Pokémon don't stand a chance against Infernape," said Paul. "She's got Quilava, Bunneary, Pachirisu and Piplup. Infernape clearly overpowers Quilava in fire power, Bunneary is weak to Focus Punch, and Pachirisu and Piplup can be easily dealt with Dig and Focus Punch."

"When you put it that way, Dawn is in really though situation," said Serena.

"Piplup, let's go," said Dawn as she brought out her starter Pokémon.

" _Let's hope that Piplup will more of a challenge_ ," Ash thought to himself. "Infernape, let's start with Flamethrower."

"Puplup, counter it with Hydro Pump," said Dawn.

Infernape fired his Flamethrower, but Piplup managed to counter it with Hydro Pump, despite struggling a little.

"Nice, I was wondering if you could counter that," said Ash.

"Well get ready, cause Piplup and I are going to defeat you and Infernape," said Dawn. "Use Drill Peck!"

"Infernape, counter with Flare Blitz," said Ash.

Piplup charged in with Drill Peck, but Infernape easily managed to overpower it with Flare Blitz, hitting Piplup hard.

"Piplup, hang in there," said Dawn.

"You know, Dawn. _If_ you and Piplup somehow manage to defeat Infernape, you'll still have two more Pokémon to battle to win this," said Ash. "What would you prefer? A Volt Tackle from Pikachu, an Energy Ball from one of my grass–types, or a good beating from Greninja?"

"Stop talking and start battling," said Dawn in frustration. "Piplup, use Hydro Pump!"

"Infernape, dodge it and use Focus Punch," said Ash. Piplup fired his Hydro Pump, but Infernape easily dodged it and struck Piplup directly with Focus Punch. "Finish this with full power Flamethrower!"

Infernape fired his Flamethrower, which struck Piplup, knocking him out.

"Piplup is unable to battle! Infernape is the winner," announced the referee. "The victory goes to the Alola Champion, Ash!"

"And there you have it, folks! After a clean sweep for Infernape, Ash takes the victory," said Goodshow in excitement.

"Great job, Infernape. Return and take a rest," said Ash as he returned his fire/fighting–type and walked out of the arena, but not before glancing over to Dawn, who was holding Piplup tightly. _"Hmm, maybe we went a little overboard with that last Flamethrower, but if this what I need to do to see how wrong those traitors were, then so be it."_

Later, Trip, Paul and Alain also won their respective battles by sweeping Cilan's, Barry's and Drake's teams with Chandelure, Gliscor and Tyranitar, respectfully, and everyone was now waiting for the 2nd round match–ups.

To be continued…

 **Hey, everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry if you had to wait this long. I would've posted it by the beginning of the moth, but I was out of the country and didn't have my laptop with me. I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be out some time in April. Until then, have a nice day! See ya, bye!**

 **R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6: Total Dominance

The next day, the gang had a quick breakfast and after that, they checked out who were their opponents for today's battles. To say, Ash couldn't be happier as he was facing Iris. Trip was facing Bianca, Paul was facing Ritchie, Alain was facing Brendan. As for Bonnie, she had the toughest challenge as she was facing the Hoenn Champion, Steven.

Ash told them about their opponents' Pokémon. Trip knew Bianca as he had seen her in Unova a few times. Paul was a little surprised to learn that Ritchie had nearly the same Pokémon as Ash. Alain was surprised to learn that Brandon had a Regice, a Registeel and a Regirock. Bonnie was the most worried. She has seen how strong Steven's Mega–Metagross was. Nearly her entire team was weak against Steel–types. Squishy, Z2 and Volcarona were her only Pokémon that actually stood a chance against Mega–Metagross. Ash informed her that his other Pokémon he knew Steven had was an Aggron.

Unfortunately, they were being watched by three males, namely Brock, Cilan and Clemont. The moment they spotted Ash and his friends, they saw Serena. As they watched the Kalos performer walk away from the group, they followed her quietly so they could do what Clemont told her they would if she ever sided with Ash. They were so sure that no one followed them that they failed to notice a curtain ninja–frog watching them go after Serena.

Speaking of said girl, she just went up to her room to collect her PokéBalls. But she wasn't expecting to see Brock, Cilan and Clemont outside of her room.

"Ahh," screamed Serena once she eyed the three males.

"You're in trouble, Serena," said Clemont.

"It's bad to back off your word," said Brock as he, Clemont and Cilan slowly advanced on her.

"I–I–I don't know what–," started Serena, but was interrupted.

"Don't even try. We saw you with Ash and his friends earlier," said Brock and Serena gasped.

"You have to be punished," said Cilan.

"No, please don't do it," begged Serena as Clemont grabbed her hands and suspended them above her head.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Brock as he reached for her skirt and Serena closed her eyes in fear.

But just as Brock was about to grab her skirt, a shuriken was thrown between his hand and Serena's skirt, stopping Brock.

"What the heck," asked Clemont as he, Brock and Cilan turned to their left, and what they saw scared them.

Before them were standing Ash and Greninja, and Ash's eyes seemed to be glowing blue.

"Let Serena go right now," said Ash as his eyes glowed even more.

"H–hey, Ash. Look, it's not what it–," started Cilan, but stopped when Greninja transformed into Ash–Greninja.

"Hit 'em hard with Aerial Ace," said Ash and Ash–Greninja shot like a bullet, and struck Clemont with Aerial Ace, causing him to lose his grip on Serena's hands, and then started to punch and kick the three males as Ash approached Serena and knelt beside her.

"Are you okay," Ash asked Serena and she nodded. Ash then brought out his arms and hugged her and she began to cry uncontrollably. "It's okay. You're safe now. I won't let you go. Don't cry. I'm here for you."

They… they were going to–," cried Serena as she tightly hugged Ash.

"Shh, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you, not while I'm around," said Ash softly. He looked up and saw Greninja turning back to normal and the unconscious bodies of Brock, Cilan and Clemont lying around.

"I was very scared," said Serena as she looked up at Ash. "Thank you for being here for me."

"I'll always be, but I don't want you to wonder off alone," said Ash softly before pulling out of the hug and stood up, and offered her a hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Okay, but what am I gonna do now that they know where I am staying," asked Serena, gesturing to the unconscious Brock, Cilan and Clemont.

"Then you'll move in the Aether Paradise with the rest of us after the tournament is over and until then, I'm sure Bonnie and Lyla wouldn't mind sharing their room with you. Good thing there's another in their room," said Ash with a smile.

Serena didn't know what to say. Ash was inviting her to live with him and the others. How could she say no to that, but one thing was on her mind.

"Where's Aether Paradise," asked Serena.

"A few miles from here in the middle of the ocean. Lillie's mother is the President so I'm sure she'll allow you to stay," said Ash much to Serena's shock.

"Are you sure she'll accept me there," asked Serena.

"Hey, all of my Pokémon roam free there and I've got a horde of 30 Tauros and few Legendaries, and Lusamine doesn't have a problem with that," said Ash.

"You have Legendary Pokémon," asked Serena in shock.

"Well, Bonnie, Lillie and I do," said Ash. "Some of them are too big to be there so they roam around the islands."

"Which Pokémon are you talking about," asked Serena.

"Rayquaza, Zekrom, Ho–Oh and Lillie's Lugia," said Ash. "Latias and Bonnie's Latios are guarding the Aether Paradise in case of intruders."

"Wait for a moment. Bonnie has Latios," asked Serena.

"As well as Xerneas," added Ash, which took Serena of guard.

Ash, Serena and Greninja made their way to the arena and when they entered the V.I.P. area, they met Lillie, Lyla and the Elite Four.

"Where have you guys been," asked Bonnie.

"We had to take care of three rapists," said Ash in a cold tone.

"What do you mean," asked Lyla.

"Clemont, Brock and Cilan really tried to rape Serena," said Ash and saw the said girl tremble a little and noticed her horrified look, and hugged her gently.

"Okay, that's IT! The next I see Clemont, I'll use Close Combat and Rage on him myself," exclaimed Bonnie.

"Don't worry. Greninja knocked them unconscious," said Ash and Lillie walked up to him and Serena, and put a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"You don't have to be scared anymore. All of us got you back," said Lillie softly.

"Thank you, Lillie," said Serena with a smile.

"Hey, Lillie, will it be okay with your mom if Serena came to live with us at Aether Paradise," Ash asked his girlfriend.

"I'll talk to her, but I'm sure it won't be a problem," said Lillie.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but the first battle's about to start," said Paul.

"Then I better get going," said Ash as he guided Serena to sit between Bonnie and Lyla.

"Good luck! Show Iris how strong you are," said Lillie as she gave Ash a quick kiss to the lips.

"Don't worry, she's about to see true dragon power," said Ash.

"But you have only 4 Dragon–types," reminded Alain.

"Yes, but Iris is scared of Ice–types, so Glalie will take part as well and wanna see her expression when she sees Mermaid," said Ash.

"4 dragons, plus Glalie and Mermaid," counted Trip and smirked at Ash. "You really wanna gave her a hard time, don't you?"

"You know it," said Ash with a smirk of his own and looked at Pikachu, who was taking a nap on Lyla's lap. "Don't wake him up. He'll need his strength for the later rounds."

"Got it, bro," said Lyla. "Now go out there and show Iris who's boss!"

"You know I will," said Ash and walked out of the room towards the battlefield.

A few minutes later, both Ash and Iris were in their respective corners, ready for their battle.

"The battle between Champion Ash and Dragon Master Iris is about to begin. Each trainer will use 6 Pokémon and the battle will be over when all 6 Pokémon on one side are unable to continue," explained the referee. "Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," said both Ash and Iris.

"Please send out your first Pokémon," said the referee.

"Fraxure, let's go," said Iris, much to Ash's surprise.

"So Axew evolved, huh," said Ash with a chuckle and brought out a PokéBall. "Time to show you a dragon of my own. Noivern, I choose you!"

"It looks like we have a battle between dragon–types," said Goodshow.

"Let the battle begin," said the referee.

"Fraxure, use Dragon Claw," said Iris.

"Noivern, stop it with Boomburst," said Ash.

Fraxure charged in with Dragon Claw, but Noivern fired his Boomburst, sending Fraxure flying in the air.

"Fraxure, use Iron Tail," said Iris and Fraxure use the momentum, and struck Noivern with Iron Tail.

"Noivern, use Dragon Pulse," said Ash.

Noivern fired his Dragon Pulse, which struck Fraxure, sending it crashing on the ground, knocking it out.

"Fraxure is unable to battle. Noivern wins," announced the referee.

In the audience, the traitors were shocked. It's true that Fraxure wasn't Iris' strongest Pokémon, but it never went down that easily. Heck, as an Axew, he managed to withstand Cynthia's Garchomp's Dragon Rush and Draco Meteor! That got them thinking just how strong Noivern was.

"Fraxure, return," said Iris as she returned her defeated Pokémon and made her second choice. "Emolga, let's go."

"So she's using Emolga," muttered Ash. "Noivern, return. Glalie, I choose you!"

"You're doing it on purpose. You know I hate ice–types," Iris exclaimed at Ash.

"You got that right," said Ash. "Glaile, use Headbutt!"

"Emolga, stop it with Attract and then use Charge Beam," said Iris.

Glalie charged in with Headbutt, but Emolga stopped it with Attract, followed by Charge Beam, which raised her special attack.

"Alright, Emolga! Use Air Slash," said Iris and Emolga fired her Air Slash, which struck Glalie. "Now show them your Thunderbolt!"

"Glalie, use full power Ice Beam," said Ash.

Emolga fired her Thunderbolt, but Glalie got over the infatuation and fired his Ice Beam. The two attacks collided, ad despite the power boost, Ice Beam overpowered Thunderbolt, striking Emolga hard, knocking her out.

"Emolga is unable to battle. Glalie is the winner," announced the referee.

"I can't believe it! Just when Iris and Emolga had the upper hand, Ash and Glalie turned things around with a powerful Ice Beam," exclaimed Goodshow.

"Emolga, return," said Iris as she returned Emolga to her PokéBall and brought out another one. "Dragalge, let's go!"

"Iris' third Pokémon is Dragalge. How will Ash deal with this," asked Goodshow.

"Glalie, return and take a rest," said Ash as he returned his ice–type to his PokéBall. "Time for a little dragon battle. Goodra, I choose you!"

"And Ash switches Glalie with his Goodra," said Goodshow.

"Dragalge, use Dragon Pulse," said Iris.

"Goodra, stay still and use Rain Dance," said Ash.

Dragalge fired its Dragon Pulse, but much to Iris' shock, Goodra was unfazed after getting hit by the super effective move and summoned a Rain Dance.

"We'll use that Rain Dance. Use Hydro Pump," said Iris.

"Counter with Thunder," said Ash.

Dragalge fired its Hydro Pump, which easily countered by Goodra's Thunder, but that wasn't all as the electric attack made its way through Hydro Pump, hitting Dragalge hard, paralyzing it in the process.

"Let's finish this with Dragon Pulse," said Ash and Goodra fired his Dragon Pulse, which struck Dragalge, knocking it out.

"Dragalge is unable to battle. Goodra is the winner," announced the referee.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing! Ash's Goodra didn't seem to be affected at all by Dragalge's Dragon Pulse," said Goodshow. "I've got to say, that's a one tough Pokémon!"

"Dragalge, return," said Iris as she returned Dragalge to its PokéBall and brought out another rone. "Druddigon, let's go!"

"So it's Druddigon. Goodra, return," said Ash, returning Goodra to its PokéBall. "Let's get serious. Naganadel, I choose you!"

Pretty much everyone in the audience was in shock that Ash chose Naganadel as this was his own Ultra Beast. The last time anyone saw Naganadel in a battle was a few months ago. Several Ultra Beasts had invaded the region, but Naganadel defeated them all by itself!

"Iris is in serious trouble," smirked Bonnie.

"I haven't seen a Pokémon like that before," said Serena and turned to Lillie. "It looks pretty strong."

"It's one of Ash's strongest Pokémon, and it's also an Ultra Beast," said Lillie. "I won't be surprised if it's Ash's strongest poison–type."

"Druddigon, get close with Dragon Claw," said Iris.

"Don't think so, Iris," said Ash with a smirk. Naganadel, use Dragon Pulse!"

Druddigon charged in with Dragon Claw, but Naganadel fired its Dragon Pulse, sending Druddigo flying and was slammed into the wall behind Iris, knocked out.

"Druddigon is unable to battle! Naganadel is the winner," announced the referee.

"And just like that Druddigon goes down," said Goodshow. "Naganadel sure knows how to live up to its reputation as an Ultra Beast."

"Druddigon, return," said Iris as she returnred Druddigon to its PokéBall and looked at Ash, who just returned Naganadel. "You're going to pay for this. Excadrill, let's go!"

"I'm not impressed. Mermaid, I choose you," said Ash, bringing out his water/fairy–type.

"Excadrill, start with Metal Claw," said Iris.

"Stop it with Psychic and then use Energy Ball," said Ash.

Excadrill charged with Metal Claw, but Mermaid stopped it with Psychic and scored a direct hit with Energy Ball.

"Excadrill, stay strong. Use Focus Blast," said Iris.

"Counter it with Sparkling Aria," said Ash.

Excadrill fired its Focus Blast, but it was easily overpowered by Sparkling Aria, which struck Excadrill hard, knocking it out.

"Excadrill is unable to battle. Primarina is the winner," announced the referee.

"And Iris is down to her last Pokémon. Can she make a comeback," said Goodshow.

"Excadrill, return. Dragonite, let's go," said Iris, bringing out her pseudo–legendary Pokémon.

"Mermaid, return," said Ash as he returned Primarina to her PokéBall and looked at Iris. "I'm not surprised by Dragonite, but you'll be surprised by my choice. Garchomp, I choose you!"

"And Ash chooses his Garchomp to take on Iris' Dragonite," said Goodshow. "Now that's what I call a dragon showdown."

"You're going down hard, Iris," said Ash as he revealed a bracelet on his right hand and pressed it. "Garchomp, show them your true power and Mega–Evolve!"

"No way," muttered Iris as she stared at Mega–Garchomp.

"Garchomp, use Hone Claws," said Ash and Mega–Garchomp raised his attack power and accuracy.

"Dragonite, use Ice Beam," said Iris and Dragonite fired its Ice Beam, which struck Garchomp, freezing it solid. "Game over, Ash. Looks like your Garchomp isn't that strong."

"Is that what you think? Garchomp, use Dragon Rush," said Ash.

The ice around Garchomp began to crack and soon, Garchomp got freed from it and flew in the air, and struck Dragonite hard, with Dragon Rush, sending it crashing to the ground, also knocking it out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner," announced the referee as Garchomp turned back to normal. "Therefore, the winner of the match is Ash."

"What a battle," exclaimed Goodshow. "I've never seen anything like it. Garchomp didn't even seem to be hurt by Dragonite's Ice Beam and delivered a powerful Dragon Rush to give Ash the victory."

Ash returned Garchomp to his PokéBall and walked out of the battlefield without saying a word, leaving a devastated Iris.

Later that day, Paul defeated Ritchie by using Aggron and Electivre, Trip defeated Bianca using Chandelure and Conkeldurr, Alain defeated Brendan using Tyranitar, Metagross and Charizard. Bonnie managed to knock out 5 of Steven's Pokémon, but his Metagross defeated Dedenne, Chesnaught and Volcarona. Thankfully, Volcarona's Flame Body activated and gave Metagross a burn, which reduced its attack power. Bonnie Mega–Evolved her Altaria and managed to defeat Mega–Metagross by a combination of Flamethrower and Hyper Beam.

At dawn, the matches for the third round were revealed. Ash was facing Diantha, Trip was facing Cameron, Alain was facing Volkner, Paul was facing Brock and Bonnie was facing Max.

Everyone was excited, but Ash and Lillie were the most excited as tomorrow was also their anniversary as it marks exactly 3 years since they've met.

To be continued…

 **Hi, everyone. Here's the 6** **th** **chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm afraid I've got some bad news. I'll have to put the story on hiatus for the time being, but I promise that it'll be finished. Believe That! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time.**

 **R &R**


End file.
